Ghost Hunters
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: 15 year old Dipper Pines did believe in the supernatural, but when he's given a job to assist a true Ghost Hunter. He then begins to show powers in the field of psychics. How will he and his new friends deal with the dangers of the other side, and especially with a certain Demon watching them. Confessions and Lies come to the light as the mysteries of this town are just starting.


**I Don't Own Gravity Falls**

**Chapter 1**

**Cursed School (Part 1)**

Dipper stared out the window of his school, it was a mild spring day in Gravity Falls. The birds were singing and everything seemed all happy. On the outside. Recently it seems his school was the target of ghosts and curses. Dipper sighed, he believed in stuff like this, he was no skeptic. But, recently this has been getting out of hand. People are starting to get hurt, and it's becoming more real. He tapped his pencil on the table, as he waited for the bell to ring.

"Hey Dipper." he turned to his twin and her friends, "Are you going to be here tonight to tell ghost stories with us?" Mabel giggled. Dipper sighed, it was normal, once every week they got together and told ghost stories, mostly on rainy nights.

"Yeah, I guess, just no glitter." he told them, Mabel sighed but nodded to that. He smiled at his twin, Dipper was normally always acting like the eldest sibling, though he was awkward and different, it didn't make him any less of a person. He looked out the window again, thinking back to the curses on his school.

This small town was well known for things such as Ghost and Supernatural things happening. From what he heard the principle was thinking about hiring a professional Ghost Hunter. Not like he cared that much, everyone told him he had no change of ever being taken seriously.

"Great! See you tonight!" Mable and her friends, Candy and Grenda, laughed adn walked off. Often times Mable and her friends tried to put romance in every story they told about 'dark' things that should kill you not love you. Dipper was getting tired of it, but it was something to do. Staring off into the the distant, Dipper was letting his mind wander.

That's when the intercom turned on, 'Any student who wishes to tell about any encounter with curses or spirits in this school should go to office room 234 during free time. That is all, thank you.' Dipper blinked as people started to talk to each other again. He didn't know if he should go there or not, he had some encounters with 'ghosts' here before.

Often times they stayed away from him, but they swarmed around a desk in this class room. His eyes looked over at the one behind him. No one sat there, not since the last person was almost killed. Over 4 people have nearly died after sitting there, Dipper blinked slowly. Often times he wondered why would someone curse a desk?

He jumped out of his thoughts as the door opened to show a man with blond hair and blue eyes. He was tall and thin, but well built. Dressed in all black and had a serious look on his face. Not many people were in the room, but his sisters eyes widen as she saw the 'pretty' boy. He was followed by a student.

"The desk is over here." she said, the man passed by Dipper and placed a hand on the desk. He seemed in thought, not paying attention to Dipper's love-struck twin and her friends.

"How many people have sat here?" the student seemed to not know, Dipper blinked.

"Over 4 people, sir, all of them in a horrible accident. But, that's not all, each one is the same, they all have been dragged by a car or nearly hit by one." he looked at Dipper, thoughtful.

"What else can you tell me?" he asked, Dipper blinked at that. Then looked hesitant, he sighed and looked at him.

"Often times, when I'm here alone, I'll see this mist coming out of it, then it gets colder." the man nodded slowly to this, as he looked at the desk.

"What is your name?" he asked, Dipper blinked, and looked down .

"Dipper Pines." he looked at him, as if he knew it wasn't his real first name. But to Dipper's relief, he didn't press on. he walked over to the door.

'Well Dipper, come to room 234 later, I wish to talk to you more." with that he left. Dipper seemed confused, but didn't question it. That's when his sisters friends ran over to him.

"OH MY GOSH! Dipper you have to get me his number!" she said to him, Dipper groaned, why him? This is normal seeing as Mabel was a love struck person with a possible 'problem' with being boy crazed. He really didn't want to do this, but he nodded as she squealed. Dipper sweatdripped, no way in all of that is good and evil would he get her his number.

Later that day, Dipper walked into the room, and looked around, no one was there. "Hello?" he asked, looking around. Then his eyes caught onto something, a camera. He walked up to it and inspected it.

'What are you doing!?" a voice yelled as he then was startled adn jumped back as the camera fell over and broke upon impact. Dipper stared in horror as he looked at a man with dark black hair and green eyes. He was dressed in a white shirt with a black tie and jeans and brown boots. He ran over and cursed under his breath at the state of the camera.

"I'm so sorry!" Dipper said, "I was just curious about what it was doing here, I wasn't going to touch it, honest!" he yelled in fear.

"Len, what happened?" he turned to see the man from the class room. He looked at the camera then Dipper and sighed.

"I see you've found this place. Sit down, and then will talk about the camera." he said, Dipper nodded glumly, why him? He sat down in the brown, wooden chair. Len sighed as he picked up the pieces and sat them down on a table. Dipper looked at the man.

"Well, it seems you've broke it." he sighed, "Don't bother saying you'll pay for it, it's very high in price, but, we'll get back to repayment later. By the way, my name is Jasper Smith, boss of SPR ghost hunters." he took out a notebook.

"So, Dipper, you said you saw mist from the desk, anything else?" he asked, Dipper blinked, this man was serious and meant business, he had a bad feeling about this. But also, he felt like this man could be trusted. He shifted a bit.

"Well, sir, I've also seem 'ghost' swarming around it. However, no one would believe me. I had to keep it close, and soon people forgot about it. But, the activity got worse." Dipper told him, in all honest talking about it was hard for him. Jasper nodded then looked at him.

"Alright, and about the camera, I want you to work as an assistant for me." he said, Dipper blinked at that. He comprehended the ups and down, did he have a choice? Glumly he nodded a yes, this day was going by much to fast for his liking. He looked up as the door opened and a man and women in. His principle nodded and smiled at Dipper.

"Mr. Smith, this is John Blankenship and Misty Brown, they are here to help out also." Jasper blinked slowly at that, he looked thoughtful as the principle left for them to get to know each other.

"Dipper, go ahead and make me some tea." Dipper blinked, but got up to do so. Wow, he didn't take it slow, huh?

"Hello there, my name is John Blankenship, I'm a Exorcist and Priest at the Life Line Minsters church." he smiled and shook hands with Jasper. He nodded slowly. John had messy black hair and brown eyes, he was short for his age and had a light British accent. He was dressed in a black shirt with faded blue jeans and white shoes.

"I'm Jasper Smith, and these are my assistance, Len Walker and Dipper Pines." he said, Dipper listened in as he made the tea. He handed it to Jasper as Misty shook his hand.

"I'm an Earth Priests, my name is Misty Brown." she had long red hair and bright blue eyes, she was dressed in a pink shirt and purple skirt with black flats. She was peachy skinned, and fairly tall. Dipper blinked as he looked at Jasper, who seemed to size her up.

"It's nice to meet you both." he said, as he sat down. Dipper sighed, this day just got more stressful, he couldn't wait to get home to sleep it all off.

"Dipper, you can go back to class, meet me in the morning later and I'll give you something to do." he told him, "Also, tell your sister I'm not interested." Dipper stared at him, how did he know that!? but he nodded quickly before smiled at John and Misty, leaving the room.

Running down the hall, Dipper thought back to his meeting. Something told him that this was going to be hard, but he was up to the challenge. Besides, at least he was being paid, and the fact this guy wasn't after his sister. That was odd, how did he know that? He then stopped running as he heard something from class room 213. He peaked in, only to have the teacher run out past him screaming in fear. Dipper blinked, then looked at the dark room.

He shivered, feeling a cold chill, but told himself he had to see what it was. Slowly he walked in and went to turn on the light. Only one came on, as it barley illuminated the room. That's when he heard it, a low moan. He gulped and slowly turned his head, eyes widening at what he saw.

A child, with half it's face missing and his jaw hanging by only small threads of skin and muscles. Dipper didn't even have time to scream as he was shaking so badly, his voice box froze over and all he could do was stare as the child came closer to him.

**R&R**


End file.
